


A Comedy of Errors (Working Title)

by Gravity_Sun



Series: JayDick Week June 2016 [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Humor, I am not funny, Jason is awkward and in awe, M/M, Well... kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Sun/pseuds/Gravity_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 - First Time</p><p>Or</p><p>“That’s how these things are supposed to go, right?”<br/>“In a Nick Sparks novel, maybe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comedy of Errors (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - First Time: This is our smut day, you can either make it SFW or NSFW, but it will focus around the first time that Jason and Dick have sex. For this day, they don’t have to be in a relationship.

Jason knows this dance well. Like the back of his hand, as it were. He’s very good at this. Whether he’s meeting a lover in a darkened room that neither of you will ever return to, stripping down and losing themselves in each other. Or waking up alone and there’s money on the table.

“ _ Jaybird _ .” Dick groans out.

This. This feels different though. This isn’t a quickie he found in a bar or a customer seeking to fuck away the remnants of his mediocre life. This, is  _ Dick _ . He’s loved him since puberty and now Dick is under him, writhing, clinging to him like a lifeline. And sure, they’ve done this before. Have been for weeks. The kissing, grinding,  _ biting  _ desperation. The shaking until they’re both spent, too tired to move. Jason’s learned that dance well also. But this, feels different. Sliding down Dick’s body feels different from every time he’s dropped to his knees in an alley. Different even from all the times he’s sucked Dick down, held him in his throat until his knees buckled and his eyes rolled back.

Feels new, as he strips Dick, maddeningly slow. Traces the scar of a knife wound along the outside of his thigh. Nibbles at fading bullet wounds around his navel. Sinks his teeth into a bruise he’s fairly sure  _ he  _ left on his shoulder, until Dick is under him, flushes and blissed out, body lax, and blissfully naked.

Jason leans back on his heels to look at his handy work, runs his nails down Dick’s sides, just to feel the  _ shiver  _ that the motion caused. Dick’s eyes were half open, his cheeks bright red and it was adorable, really, so much so, that it surprised him when he realized this is the first time that he’s ever actually seen Dick fully nude.

Well, no, not actually the first time. The first time was shortly after he’d come to live with Bruce, when he’d caught Dick in the showers and got turned on so fast that he’d actually had a nose bleed. A fucking nosebleed. He didn’t even think that actually happened.

But that was years ago and now Jason’s cock was straining against the inside of his slacks and Dick’s blue eyes were staring up at him like he’d seen the face of God.

“I think you’re a little over dressed, don’t you, Littlewing?”

Yeah. Of course. But it’s just... they hadn’t actually  _ gone  _ quite that far. Their action was more of the, blowjob, handjob, awkward dry hump variety and Jason had to stop and ponder, fleetingly - as Dick was currently palming him, reaching for his zipper - how far they were actually going to go.

It wasn’t a question he’d ever really had to ask before. When it was customers how far was dictated by how many bills they slid to him. After and in-between that, ‘I’m not gonna give you my real name just fuck me so hard somebody calls the cops’ one night stands were the norm. Easy in, easy out. With Dick, thus far it had been fairly high school, and Jason was afraid of pushing further in case he caused Dick to have some sort of gay panic. Dick wasn’t gay. Hell, Jason wasn’t strictly  _ gay _ , he enjoyed pussy as much as the next guy but Dick... Dick didn’t do this. Dick plus pussy equals bffs, right? Jason is sure he’s in the middle of some sort of internal quarterlife crisis that he’s trying to dick his way out of and Jason is  _ really  _ good at this.

That doesn’t explain, Jason realizes as Dick pulls down his zipper, reaching inside his boxers, why Dick kissed him  _ first.  _ It’s not like he knew what Jason used to do. Or how good he is at this sort of thing. Why’d he come to him, of all people, then?

And speaking of that, that’d been weeks ago. What did that make them? Still slightly mortal enemies? Lovers? 

Dick’s easy laugh knocks him out of his thoughts.

“Earth to Jay. You still with me?”

Jason nods, leaning down and capturing Dick’s lips, grabbing his wrists and holding them above Dick’s head. He knows Dick could get out of the grip, it wasn’t remotely forceful, just strong enough to show his intentions.

“God, you’re--.” Jason almost lets slip, letting his eyes roam the length of Dick’s body, the curvature of his cock.

“I’m, what, Littlewing?”

Jason pauses, then gives a rueful grin.

“So, annoying, Dickface.” He teases, leaning in kissing Dick once more, biting hard enough to make him gasp. “Keep these here.” He says, giving Dick’s wrists a squeeze, before leaning back.

Is this the part where he sucks Dick off? Let’s Dick jerk him off? Suck him down if he’s feeling adventurous? Or... routine, Jason realizes. Dick is  _ concerningly good  _ at head, for someone who probably only had a gay phase in college. Dick sucks cock like someone who  _ really  _ enjoys it.

_ ‘Huh...’ _

“... from the bathroom.” Dick was saying. Jason shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Do you want me to get the condoms and lube from the bathroom? You don’t know where they are.” Dick says “Of course, that’d require me to move my hands.”

Jason just blinks at him.

Oh.

So this was actually happening.

“...Littlewing?”

“We’re actually doing this?”

“Pretty sure it’s not a dream, so--.”

“No. I mean... we’re actually gonna have sex?”  
  
“... what have we been doing this entire time?  
”   
“Like...  _ sex  _ sex.”

“.... Did no one ever give you ‘The Talk’?”

“No.” Jason says, dismissively. Well, that wasn’t true. A few of the working girls in his neighborhood had explained some things once or twice. Bruce had tried but he ‘nope’d out of there like his life depended on it. “It’s just... it’s the first time.”

Dick bolts up right.

“First time?!”

“Yeah.” Jason continues “I mean, I--.”

“This is your  _ first  _ time?”

Jason gives him a confused look.

“No!” He says “Of course not.”

“Oh thank God.” Dick breathes

“I just meant... this is the first time... for  _ us. _ ”

He braced himself for the ‘there is no us’ comment, that never came.

“Oh. You mean... well...” Dick bit at his lip, thinking “... yeah. I guess you’re right.”

Jason frowns.

“Shouldn’t we... I dunno. Take it slow?” He asks. Dick slides out from underneath him, rolling his shoulders and leaving the room, walking down the hall “Light some candles or something.”

“Nah.” Dick calls. Jason hears rummaging

“That’s how these things are supposed to go, right?”

“In a Nick Sparks novel, maybe.” Dick mutters, walking back down the hall, lube and condoms in hand. He tosses them on the bed, then eyes Jason, still fully clothed. “Aren’t you warm?”

“Aren’t you cold?” Jason teases “But... really. You’re sure this is.”

“Jay. You aren’t wine and candles and shitty music playlists.”

“You actually use playlists?”

“‘Drops of Jupiter’ kills it, every time.”

Jason rolls his eyes, unable to tell if Dick was being serious.

“You aren’t... slow.” He says, crawling back onto the bed, stroking himself a few times “You’re fire. You’re... passion. You’re... you.” He shrugs “You fuck like you fight. Brutal and beautiful. And that’s what I like about you so much. You’re... genuine.”

“You’re cheesy.”

“You love it.” Dick chides, moving closer to Jason both on their knees on the bed, pulling him in closer and kissing him, hands running down his sides, gripping the hem of his t-shirt “We can leave this on. If you want.” He says, softly.

Jason’s heart warms, and his skin flushes.

“Nah.” He says, lifting his arms so Dick can pull the shirt off “I just didn’t want you getting jealous of my sick bod.”

“That’s... entirely possible.” Dick says, looking down to admire Jason’s chest, diving in, capturing a nipple in his mouth. Biting just under his pecs, a place he’s learned Jason loves.

“You really aren’t bothered by them,” Jason murmurs, amazed. Dick looks up to meet Jasons gaze, confused, before following his eyes down and over the many scars on his chest

Dick laughs.

“I’d hope not. I’ve got just as many as you.” He says, sitting back up.

And he’s right. He does. Somehow, Jason hadn’t really paid much attention to them. They all seemed to suit him. To only make him more beautiful. Like when a crack through a gemstone only serves to make it shimmer more.

Jason reaches out, traces a finger down a long scar Dick’s arm, noting that he has an almost identical one.

“Harley got lucky one time.” Dick explains, gesturing towards Jason’s “You?”

“Lady Shiva.” Jason replies

“And that’s all you walked away with?” Dick asks, impressed

“That and my wounded pride.” And testicular torsion, but that wasn’t a detail Dick needed to know

“Hm.” Dick replies, distracted, pushing Jason to his back, straddling his waist, giving a few rocks of his hips that made Jason’s toes curl, before sliding down his body, pausing for Jay to lift his hips before pulling his pants and underwear down, and swallowing Jason down in one movement. Jason swears, forcing his hips back down to the bed, letting his eyes roll shut until he realizes Dick is reaching for the lube, reaching behind him to open himself up.

He moves quickly, rolling him on his back.

“That’s my job.” He growls

“Is it, now?” Dick asks. Jason gives a nod. “Get to it, then.” Dick says, spreading his legs, bringing his knees up.

And this, Jason is very  _ very  _ good at. ‘Totally straight’ married men had a penchant for liking a finger or 5 up their assholes if they were told it ‘totally doesn’t make you gay, man’.” He knew that if he twisted his fingers just right, pressed  _ there  _ that Dick would--

Yep. Right on schedule. Dick’s body lurches forward and he shudders. Jason continues, a practiced motion, before looking up at Dick, seeing his face, watching his lips move, a litany of swear words, but one word kept coming through, loud and clear.

His name.

“ _ Jay. _ ” Dick was panting, eyes shut, chest heaving “ _ Jaybird _ .” And Jason could’ve come and died happy right then and there, but Dick was nodding, shifting away from him, reaching for the condoms, tearing one open, and sliding it down Jay’s dick

“...Are you sure?” Jason asks, hesitantly

Dick gives him an easy grin.

“If you don’t fuck me now, I’ll probably die.”

Jason rolls his eyes, but nevertheless slicks his cock with the lube remaining on his fingers, just for good measure.

“No one has ever died from not fucking me, Dickface.”

“How do you know?” Dick asks

Jason chuckles, holding his cock and lining up to Dick’s hole, pressing in just the tiniest bit. Dick’s eyes flutter shut.

“No.” Jason says “Open your eyes.”

_ ‘If you’re going to fuck me, you’re going to fuck  _ **_me_ ** _.’ _

“Look at me.” He continues

Dick obeys, and Jason watches his lips form into the perfect ‘o’ as Jason slides in.

It feels like coming home.

“God.” Jason hisses, once he bottoms out “God, Dick. You feel like...” The words escape him as he gives a testing rock of his hips, but Dick moans his agreement.

Jason takes his time. Not something he was used to, but he wanted to  _ savor _ this. Just in case Dick really did have some sort of gay panic after this, but at the repeated ‘fuck me fuck me’s that were pouring out of Dick’s mouth, that option seemed less and less likely. He takes a moment to lean back, thrusting slow. Take in Dick’s body, count the scars that looked like constellations. That looked like the universe. And wasn’t that just fitting?

Dick wraps his legs around Jason’s waist and pulls him in so roughly it knocks Jason’s breath out of him and he has to fight the urge to come.

“Jesus.” He nearly shouts

“You don’t have to go so slow, Jay. You’re not going to break me. Stop acting like you are.”

Jason grins, ear to ear.

“Challenge accepted.”

X

 

He wakes, a few hours later, to Dick tracing the scars on his back with his fingertips, lightly, obviously in an effort to not wake him. Feels his palm ghost over a burn mark he doesn’t even remember getting. Fingers down a bullet wound he took in Guatemala while taking down a sex ring. Knife wound from when one of black masks goons got lucky. Fading stitch marks from the last time he snuck into the cave to have Alfred patch him up.

“Did I wake you?” Dick asks, obviously able to sense he’s awake

Jason opens his eyes. It’s still dark out. They’ve a few hours, yet.

“No.” He says, rolling onto his back. Dick instantly settles into his side, tucks his head up under his chin.

Dick chuckles.

“Do you realize... this is the first time?”

“That’s what I’ve been saying--.”

“No. The first time you stayed.” Dick says.

Jason falls quiet. Holds Dick a little closer.

“So...” Jason says, after a long while “What... is this?”

Dick gives an easy shrug.

“I’m happy.” He says, simply “Are you happy?”

“Yeah, but--.”   
“Then does it matter? What label we slap on it?”

“I guess not, but--.”

“What do you want it to be, Jaybird?” Dick asks, a yawn in his voice

Jason doesn’t answer. Just squeezes Dick tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd originally intended this to be a lot longer, and much more serious, but I wanted to write something light hearted for a change.


End file.
